


Jon Snow gives a cuddle

by Becca_Tarly



Series: Kissed by Fire and Stars - Game of Thrones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Jon Snow is cute, red hair, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Tarly/pseuds/Becca_Tarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's lady, Chloe Tully is upset so Jon provides some cuddles.  Just some fluff for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Snow gives a cuddle

Jon sank down to the floor beside her.  
“My sweet, please don’t be upset.” He begged his Chloe. His anchor. The only constant, grounding feature in his changing life. He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips, closing his eyes and waited until her tears had stopped before swiping them away with his thumb. “My lady, it pains me to see you so tormented.” He whispered. “If I could take your burden from you, I would without a moment’s hesitation.” He breathed, ever so softly, pushing back her flame kissed hair that had been stuck to her star kissed cheeks by her own tears. He set her up, keeping her back straight to help her get as much air in as possible while she choked and cried. “Everything will be all right my lady.” He soothed, rubbing her back gently as her head fell to his shoulder.  
“Y-you know n-n-nothing Jon S-snow.” Chloe sobbed while Jon stroked her hair.  
“I know some things. I know that I love you and that you love me. And I know that while there are stars in the sky to kiss your face and fire on the earth to kiss your hair, I will continue to love you. Nothing that you tell me or anything you think that you have done wrong will ever ever change that, Chloe Tully.” He promised, rocking her from side to side until her sobbing had ceased once more. “Even after the stars have died and the fire has turned to ash, I will love you.”  
“I will love you too, Jon Snow.” Chloe whispered, clinging to his furs. He wrapped her up in them, sharing his body heat with her to make her feel warm and safe. “I will love you until the end of our days.” She shook, thankful for the warmth and his comfort  
“As will I, my sweet. As will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'd really love if you took the time to comment and possibly read my other work, "Kissed by Fire and Stars" if you liked this one. It's the same character. Thanks again, have a lovely day.


End file.
